


Hey, Want to Eat Lunch With Me?

by NebulaFox_101



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Also pearl makes a cameo as the history teacher, Detention, F/M, Ill work on more fluff next time, It's sfw so don't worry, Middle School, This entire fanfic could be taken platonically or romantically, and it's a huge maybe, fluff maybe??, idk - Freeform, maybe I'll expand this story in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaFox_101/pseuds/NebulaFox_101
Summary: This takes place before they went on their first date. And this is my first fanfic in almost a year. Please leave constructive critisism in the comments below and thanks!





	Hey, Want to Eat Lunch With Me?

"...now in page 55, one can clearly see that humans and aliens..." the teacher ranted on and on about the history of humans and aliens' co-existing with one another for quite a while. Every so often, she would fix her almost perfectly unwrinkled white dress shirt. While some kids were staring off at the grey walls surrounding the room in pure boredom, middle school Enid fidgeted with trying to insert her pencil inside of the pencil sharpener as the led broke just mere seconds after the teacher demanded everyone to take notes. She shook her head at her clumsiness. At the same time, however, a turquoise hand was extended towards her with a brand new pencil, which was red. She whipped her head to face her desk neighbor and classmate, Radicles. 

"Hey," he whispered, offering a sympathetic smile "I kinda noticed that you're having a problem there so, uh, he-" his sentence was abruptly cut short by the booming voice of the history teacher. Both of the classmates haven't notice that she had stopped reading a few moments ago. 

"Excuse me, may I know the reason WHY you both are talking while I am?!?" The history teacher said with a sneer. She quickly stomped over to them both and frankly, that got every bored kid's attention. Enid sunk into her navy colored jacket and looked down between the space of her two feet. The stares from the other children was enough for Enid to feel over to the top anxious and humiliation. This made head spin. She gulped as tears threatened to roll off from the corners in her eyes from sheer embarrassment. 

"I-I'm really sorry Ma'am, I-I only wanted-" she couldn't finish her sentence before she too was cut off, but instead of a voice, it was the sound of a wooden chair scraping against the worn out white tiled floor.

"Ma'am, this was my fault. I asked her i-if i could ...coPY!,yes, copy, her homework and she said no a bit too loudly.” He huffed at the confused and yet terrified Enid. He lowkey winked at her with the eye opposite of facing the teacher. 

“Oh really?” she crossed her thin and pale arms across her chest while raising an eyebrow at him. Rad nodded furiously nodded. "Then why would you confess about this instead of keeping quiet and not exposing yourself?" Radicales was visibly sweating after the history teacher's question. At the same time, Enid cautiously raised her hand before she mustered the courage to confront the teacher also. 

"I agree with y-you miss...and Rad, I t-thought you were lending me y-your pencil...". Rad motioned for her to stop speaking but the damage was already done.

The teacher blinked at both Radicles and Enid. Rubbing her temples, she spoke, “...meet me after class you both....”

\----------------------

“Oh my gosh, I-i’m really sorry Radicles! I didn’t realise you were trying to save me back there...” Enid furiously blushed after Rad filled her in with his plan to take all the blame and spare her from the wrath of the pointed nose history teacher. After the small ordeal, they got off scoot free, (except for a day's detention). Both these classmates agreed to walk together towards the cafeteria. 

"Heh, it's okay," he chuckled, "at least she laid us off with a warning."

"I agree..." she didn't have anything else to say. U-um, so...-"

"Want to sit with me at lunch today?" Rad bashfully smirked at her. A small glimmer of hope appeared on his eyes. Enid pulled down her collar and gave him a small but meaningful smile. 

"I'd love that..." she pulled a strand of her hair back as they entered through the cafeteria doors.

 

 

Rad almost ended up choking from laughter and Enid spat out her juice from her nose at least twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so what did you think??


End file.
